a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for cutting sheet material such as paper, padding, fibre, plastic, or the like, on a roll or not.
B. Prior Art
Numerous devices are known for cutting bands of material of small thickness from rolls thereof mounted on axle supports. These include scissors, shears, clippers, knives, razor blades, wheel cutters, and the like employed alone or mounted in a guide and manipulating assembly.
Such devices are especially adapted for cutting certain materials, such as, paper, padding, fabric, plastic sheeting, aluminum foil and the like. Most of them require substantial amounts of materials to be efficient and therefore are objectionable, or, in contrast, their simplicity does not provide sufficient guarantee of efficiency and of output.
These problems are principally found in the case of cutting materials of large width where conventional means such as scissors, razor blades, knives etc. do not permit obtaining a straight cut and high output. With regard to wheel cutters or blades carried and guided on the supply apparatus, they do not furnish a clean and straight cut in the sense that the cut material progressively hangs down in proportion to the length of cut and causes raising of the remaining material to be cut whereby the line of cut becomes curved at its end. Other cutting arrangements produce a pressing down of the material during the advance of the tool.